1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fluid coupling adapters and more particularly to fluid coupling adapters for use in systems having a high fluid pressure.
2. Discussion
A common conduit fitting utilizes a male adapter having a conical nose which engages a flared or conical surface defined upon a conduit wherein the conical surfaces of the conduit fitting and conduit engage in metal-to-metal relationship. A nut is typically employed to produce an axial force to engage the conical surfaces against one another. Unless the conical surfaces are substantially concentric, accurately formed and free of defects such as scratches or nicks, leakage may result even though the nut is fully tightened. Furthermore, xe2x80x9ccold flowxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9ccreepxe2x80x9d may result in dimensional changes of the conduit fitting or conduit, permitting leakage. Also, leakage sometimes occurs when the machinery is shut off. This is due to the hydraulic components contracting which causes dimensional changes.
Historically, problems have been encountered in fluid systems using such conical conduit fittings. For example, leakage has occurred, particularly where conduit fittings and conduits are located on machinery in hard to see places or where hazardous or combustible fluids are being used, or where the leakage is sufficient to impair the fluid conducting capacity of the conduit.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a connector for a fluid conduit having improved sealing capabilities and performance during vibration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for a fluid assembly that is easier to assemble.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for a fluid conduit which employs an annular seal to sealingly engage a mating connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector for a fluid conduit wherein a groove is formed into a member of the connector which retains an annular seal.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector for a fluid conduit wherein a seal groove is formed into a member of the connector in a direction normal to a mating seal surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for a fluid conduit wherein a seal groove of a constant radius is formed into a member of the connector.
This invention concerns a connector for a fluid conduit. The connector includes a conduit structure and an annular seal member. The conduit structure has a frustro-conical surface and a seal groove. The frustro-conical surface may be an external surface or an internal surface, depending upon the desired configuration of the connector. The seal groove is formed into the frustro-conical surface along an axis perpendicular to the frustro-conical surface. The seal groove is preferably defined by a constant radius. The annular seal member is coupled to the conduit structure and disposed at least partially in the seal groove.